What the Werewolf Whispers
by Sailor Simba
Summary: At Lily's and James's wedding party, Remus "borrows" James's invisibility cloak and whispers naughty things in Sirius's ear. Slash ensues. Yes, SLASH.


A/N: A short Remus/Sirius fic that I wrote for my shipmates on the HMS Wolfstar, after a discussion about the pups' bad habits.

Warnings: Language and **SLASH. TWO MEN WILL HAVE SEX IN THIS STORY; DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. It's very simple really.**

**What the Werewolf Whispers**

Remus grinned to himself when he finally found what he'd been looking for; James's invisibility cloak. He had waited long enough to show Sirius how he truly felt, thankyouverymuch, and tonight, he was going to get what was rightfully his. He thanked all the Marauder deities for his heavenly idea, wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and went out to the garden of James's and Lily's newly-purchased house, where their wedding party was held. He looked around, trying to find Sirius among the numerous guests. Finally, he saw him talking to James, who was positively beaming. He snuck up behind Sirius and managed not to giggle at James, who was currently talking about when he proposed to Lily. 

"And I went down on one knee and took out my ring--"

"Hi," Remus whispered quietly, "I'm going to play a prank. Act as though I wasn't here." Sirius nodded almost imperceptibly, and Remus grinned again. James prattled on, unaware that he had another person listening to him.

"--and she said yes!"

"_I want to lick every inch of your cock," Remus whispered in Sirius's ear._

"WHAT!?"

James looked at him as though he'd suddenly grown two heads.

"Padfoot, in order to marry someone, the person has to agree. If she'd said no, we wouldn't be standing here."

"I, er, know, it's just that..." Sirius blushed adorably, and Remus snickered quietly to himself. With a bit of luck, he might just get to do every single thing he recited to Sirius. And if he didn't, well, he'd still have a grand time watching Sirius squirm. James watched Sirius with raised eyebrows for a few more seconds, looking as though he believed that Sirius had finally lost whatever sanity he might once have had, but then a smile lit up his features.

"Have I told you about the morning after I proposed?" he said. "Of course I haven't." Truthfully, James had told anyone who'd stand still for more than ten seconds this story more than once before, but Remus thought that the longer Sirius would try to concentrate on something else than his words, the better. 

"Well, when I woke up, she wasn't lying beside me," James started, and Remus smirked.

"_I want to bend you over that table--"_

"So naturally, I was worried, and I went up to check where she was--"

"--_and__ tease you until you've never felt emptier--"_

"First, I went to the bathroom, since that's quite a natural place to go in the morning--"

"--_and__ when I decide you're desperate enough I want to fuck you until you scream--"_

"--but she wasn't there. Then, I went to the kitchen--"

"--_Then, as soon as you've recovered I want to prepare you again, with my tongue--"_

"--and there she was, looking gorgeous as ever--"

"--_and when you're ready I want to slam into you so hard you think you'll burst."_

"You're going to make me come in my pants," Sirius said, intending to whisper it quietly to Remus, but he'd found he couldn't quite control his voice, and James trailed of mid-sentence.

"Perhaps you should lie down in the shadow of that tree," he suggested after a few moments of total silence, and Remus almost screamed with laughter.

"_Because then, I could suck you off under this cloak with everyone watching you."_

"Er, I don't think so, I should go find Remus, that's what," Sirius said, his face scarlet, and ran off towards the house. Remus ran after as fast as he dared without touching any of the guests, who had now started whispering about how strange that Sirius Black fellow was.

The moment Remus took the invisibility cloak off, Sirius slammed him up against the wall and kissed him as if his sanity depended on it. 

"What in the blazes," kiss, "do you mean," kiss, "by getting me that randy," kiss, "in public?" Remus smiled slightly as Sirius thrust against his rapidly growing arousal, and somehow managed to regain control over his voice.

"Why, I thought it was rather a good idea. This certainly has its advantages," he panted, and Sirius growled softly.

"You are too devious for your own good," he said and started unbuttoning Remus's shirt. He smirked devilishly at Remus and dragged him to one of the guestrooms. "Now, I do believe you have some promises to fulfil?"


End file.
